


Una hora

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, DarkCrack!Fest, Deathfic, Drama, M/M, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Una hora

En la vida había momentos e instantes. Momentos para crecer, para aprender, para caer y levantarse, para morir y resurgir entre las cenizas. Para arder de pasión y congelarse por la indiferencia, horas de luto y baile. Horas para ser sinceros y para mentir. Segundos para amar y también para odiar. Días para vengar y días para arrepentirse y perdonar.

Había tiempo para todo. Para volar y alcanzar el cielo azul y las nubes y rozar el sol con las yemas de los dedos; volar tan alto que las alas se derretirían como si fuese Ícaro el que volaba y caía. Caería desde lo más alto lentamente, hasta llegar al abismo y estamparse contra las puntiagudas rocas en el más inmenso dolor.

Y también para eso había una hora, para el dolor. Aunque ahora pareciese que más que una hora fuese una eternidad reducida al instante precedente al enfrentamiento final, las recriminaciones y la hora de morir. Porque también para eso había un lugar y un momento, uno para nacer y otro para morir. Y el de morir había llegado, si con eso él era feliz, que así fuera.

El momento y lugar para odiarse había quedado atrás hacía muchas lluvias, primaveras y nevadas; entre paredes llenas de poder y escaleras mágicas. La hora de desconfiar había sido enmarcada por sangre, hechizos y maldiciones mortales y una cruel victoria que no había sabido a triunfo, sino a una derrota menos brutal que la que le tocó al bando contrario. Ahí también había quedado el momento para empezar a confiar, a querer y a decir que no cuando la verdad todo su ser suplicaba con un sí; había sido la hora de la contradicción y la negación, la hora de luchar por una causa que estaba perdida desde que él lo había acorralado y besado como si fuera la primera, la última y todas las veces que se pudieran. Había sido la hora de dejarse llevar por algo que jamás lo había hecho dudar así.

Y, ahora que lo piensa, tal vez la hora de desconfiar nunca había terminado, sólo había sido encubierta.

El momento de construir también había llegado. Sueños nada más, castillos de arena ubicados en las nubes. Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Y luego, la hora de morir; no su propia muerte, la de gente querida. El tiempo de Ron terminó primero, seguro porque su hora para nunca confiar en él se extendió y la vida le arrebató. Al igual que a Hermione. Y a sus amigos, a Dean, Luna, Seamus, Ginny, la vida también se les fue como arena entre los dedos, pues la hora de sufrir debía comenzar cuanto antes y cuanto más profundo fuera, mejor. Así lo había decidido él.

Sin embargo, entre tantas y tantas muertes, entre tanta sangre y dolor, también había estado el momento de sonreír, de vivir y gozar. De buscar consuelo entre sus brazos y recibir besos cálidos.

El segundo para buscar algo en sus ojos y no encontrarlo llegó, junto con la sonrisa más sincera y retorcida que le había visto. Era una sonrisa brillante, una que abarcaba todo su rostro y le daba luz y una belleza que jamás había visto; era aterrador, pero, verlo feliz, a pesar de lo que eso significaba, lo era todo.

Por eso, la hora de rendirse había llegado. No hubo bandera blanca, tampoco un cuerno anunciando la retirada, simplemente una mirada fija, inexpresiva, que se enfrentaba a otra que ha alcanzado la meta por la que había hecho tantos sacrificios durante mucho tiempo.

Y así se lo hizo saber él. Sacrificios que iban desde soportar su compañía y la de sus amigos, hasta tener que besarlo, consolarlo y follarlo.

No hubo ni un sonido de su parte, no hubo llanto, no hubo ningún enfrentamiento ni resistencia. No estaba derrotado porque él apuntara con una varita a alguien desarmado, estaba vencido porque así lo había querido.

Así, llegó la hora de morir. Morir por amor, vivir por odio. Al final eso no haría una diferencia importante.

El resplandor verde surgió de pronto, no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse y su vida hacía rato había pasado frente a él, así que sólo hubo una hora para sentir la muerte. Para sentir cómo el corazón dejaba repentinamente de latir, para contemplar una última vez el resplandor dorado del dragón y a las nubes de tormenta. Se sintió caer como Ícaro y fue lo último.


End file.
